


Country Lovin'.

by mixingofmorals



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Younger Louis, farmboy harry, freckle harry, larry au, lovestruck louis, this is different, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Louis is forced to go visit his American family on their farm in Virginia.<br/>-<br/>What he doesn't expect is his made-from-heaven, godly-beautiful cousin, Harry. And Louis thinks this is the icing on the cake cause he now has a crush on his own cousin. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made an edit of Harry with freckles and I almost died and this is what I have created

This is what Harry looks like in this fic xx

Louis has never hated his mother, as much as he hates her right now. Well; maybe that one time she sold his laptop but that's another story. Why the fuck does he have to go see those idiot hill billy cousins of his? For christ's sake, he doesn't even remember these people! If his mother wanted to go on her own, than fine, she could knock herself out. But no, she has to bring him of all people. 

"You're going, no complaints about it. Now go pack, we've only got two days till we leave." His mother had said. 

Louis jaw had dropped because this came out of nowhere. There was no warning, no hints, nothing whatsoever. He was 17! How is it fair that he has to be forced to go anywhere he doesn't want to? 

"Well, till you're eighteen you have shit to say Louis." His mother commented, the next time Louis tried to persuade her into letting him say. 

"You could take one of the girls! Take Mark! He's your bloody husband. Make good use of that." Louis tried again. 

"Go pack, now. If you don't, I'll make you leave your suitcase here, and you can borrow sme of Harry's clothes. I bet he has loads of extra overalls you could use," 

Louis never hauled ass up the stairs so fast in his life.  
-  
It was a day till they left to Virginia. And Louis was basically crawling under his skin. 

"Mum, why would we even go out of our way to go to some state that sounds like vagina?" 

"Watch the language. There's little females around here." Jay warns him. 

Louis rolls his eyes and walks upstairs. He throws himself onto his bed and slams his head into a nearby pillow; screaming his lungs out into it. He could already hear the annoying American voices of his family in Virginia. 

"Hey y'all! Wanna ride some goats??" His uneducated cousins will probably say. 

He slams his head back down onto his pillows, unprepared for the bullshit that lie close in his future.

"Charlotte!" Louis calls for his little sister, he wasn't goingto give up this easily. 

"What do you want?" His sister questions, peeking her head into Louis' doorway. 

"Go tell that psychopathic woman you want to go to Virginia with her." He says casually. 

"Excuse me?" Lottie says, raising an eyebrow. 

"I will fucking pay you, just try to get her to take you. Instead of me, alright?" He groans, exasperated. 

"That'll be fifty pounds Louis." She warns. 

"Do I look made of money?! Thirty pounds at the most." Louis sighs. 

"If you do the dishes for two weeks then you have yourself a deal." His younger sister states. 

"Well, don't just stand there. Go ask mum if you can go," He prods. 

"I'm going, I'm going. Keep your pants on, jeesh." Lottie says, before heading off towards their mother's room. 

Louis waits with his head up, and ear towards his door, trying to listen for any conversation. 

"I said no Louis. And no gambling in my house young man!" His mother yells from her room. 

Louis feels like throwing a tantrum but then decides against it, because 'i am a grown man' he thinks.

-  
His alarm is screeching Coldplay's Paradise and Louis slams his hand down so hard on the 'OFF' button, he's pretty sure he broke his alarm clock. He squints an eye open and peaks at the clock reading, 6:45 AM. He literally fights with the covers as they get caught up in his thick legs. 

"Just kill me now," He whispers as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

"Don't tempt me," Jay jokes as she walks passed his room.

Louis walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, than he jumps in the shower, taking in the hot water. 

"I wonder if they'll even have warm running water," he mutters to himself. He washes his hair, then his body, and dries himself off. He steps out and wraps the towel around his waist, and looks in the mirror. He pulls out a blowdryer and gets started on his hair. When he finishes, Louis runs his hands through his hair, then drags them down his face. 

"Louis, the flight leaves in an hour, we should be heading to the airport now," Jay calls from the kitchen downstairs. "And I have some eggs on toast for you right here, come and eat them before they get cold, love." 

Louis throws on some sweats, and his 'The Killers' t-shirt with his black vans. No need to dress up Iif there's no one to impress. He walks down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen. When his mother sees him she scrunches her nose. 

"You can stay dressed like that whilst we're on the plane, but as soon as we get off, find a restroom and change dear." Jay says. 

 

Louis scoffs, "Why? There's no one to look good for," 

 

Jay smirks, "Who knows? Maybe Harry or Gem have a cute friend over while we're there." 

 

Louis shakes his head, " Yeah, sure. Okay mum. Whatever." 

 

Louis started digging into his breakfast, trying to get as much energy as he can for the sixteen hour flight ahead of him.   
\-   
They arrive on the plane, and Louis has to beg his mum to let him sit on the outter seat. Cause if anything happens, he wants to be able to run off as fast as he can. Even though they'll be thousands of feet in the air. He punches his carry on bag into the cubbie hole above his seat, and slams it shut. Earning a confused glance from the little boy behind him. 

"What." Louis sticks his tongue out and settles into his seat. 

"Was that necessary Louis?" Jay rolls her eyes. 

"Yes. Yes it was." And with that Louis digs his earphones as deep as they'll go; he intends on blocking every annoying flight sound possible. Despite a distant crying baby in the background, Louis lasts just fine throughout the hole flight.   
-  
When they exit the plane Louis makes a beeline to the restroom and changes into some light faded, tight jeans. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to make it feather out more. He sighs and walks out, looking for his mother. He finds her speaking to some pretty woman with green eyes, a handful of years younger than his mother. 

He approaches with a cautious look in his eyes and squints, this can't be his American aunt. 

"Louis! There you are love. This is Anne, your aunt." Jay smiles. 

Anne leans forward and pulls Louis into a hug. He freezes for a moment but eventually warms into it. 

"You've grown so much! God, you're such a handsome young man Lou. Are those tattoos?! Harry's gonna like that rope one on your wrist. Is that a buck? Ooh. These are lovely," Anne says as she pokes and prods at Louis' right arm. 

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Jay asks. 

Anne turns around, "Harry!" 

A tall lean man in a red plaid muscle shirt and tight black jeans turns from where he's standing in front of a vending machine. "Coming!" He reaches down and grabs what he bought from the bottom of the machine and jogs towards them. 

Louis' breath hitches more and more the closer the man gets. Harry has a beautiful light spray of freckles across his face. He has unruly chocolate curls and a sharp, pretty nose. Tan skin with broad shoulders and long legs, and Louis thinks he's gonna pass out. When Harry is finally about a foot away from him Louis' eyes are wide and he keeps blinking because this has to be a dream. Harry has a cupids bow from Jesus himself, and slim pink lips and Louis is literally thinking 'sddjfkdlskd'. Harry reaches for Jay and gives her a hug. When he pulls back Harry looks at Louis, and smiles showing perfect, straight white teeth. 

"Hug, Loubear?" Harry tilts his head. 

Louis nods with a dreamy smile on his face. Harry pulls Louis into his wide chest and gives him a warm hug. He's a whole head and a half taller than Louis and he still feels like he'll pass out. When Louis pulls back and looks at Harry's eyes he sees a sea of green and he's gonna drown right about now.   
Because this is definitely not the hill billy cousin he was expecting.


	2. Kiss It Better 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces Louis to Zayn, Niall, and Liam, who just so happen to be in a threeway relationship.  
> -  
> Then Harry tries teaching Louis how to horseback ride, and that's turns out to be a huge problem. Between all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE PEOPLE READ THIS BECAUSE I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS ONE HEHE

Harry is in a shit situation. What do you do when you're cousin is /beautiful/? As they're on the way back home to get Jay and Louis settled in, Harry can't help but sneak quick glances to where Louis is on the other side of the backseat. From the side Louis' hair scatters across his forehead, and his cute little button nose, and Harry is tempted to reach over and bop his nose, but the older boy keeps his hands folded in his lap. He looks over again, at Louis and this time he focuses on his body. Louis has a sparrow on his forearm, and on his wrist is a rope and Harry is pretty sure that one is his favorite. Further up Louis' arm there's a buck, but Harry is pretty sure Louis will prefer the term stag. And earlier when Louis had bent over to grab his luggage, his shirt had floated away from his body, showing quotes and other tattoos gracing his chest. Harry had froze and thought about what it would be like to explore Louis' body and find out just how many tattoos he had on that perfect body of his. Harry shakes his head, and looks out the window. 

"Do you have anymore?" Louis speaks up between the silence in the backseat. 

"Anymore what?" Harry turns to Louis with a confused expression. 

"Tattoos. Do you anymore besides this mess on your arm?" Louis smiles and waves his hand around Harry's shoulder. 

Harry laughs a bit. "Yeah. I have some on my chest, and a moth on my stomach." 

"Me too. On my chest, I mean." Louis says. 

Harry nods and says "Oh." Like he wasn't just daydreaming about the tattoos on Louis' chest. 

They ride in silence in the backseat on the way home, since Anne and Jay have no problem communicating in the front. They talk about kids, and baking, and husbands, all the way home. 

 

By the time they get home the sun is already set, and Louis is exhausted. They go inside, and Harry watches Louis' bum as he trudges up the stairs of him. Louis abruptly stops at the top of the stairs and turns to Harry. 

"Where am I going?" He asks. 

Harry blinks a couple times before answering, "Last door at the end of the hall." 

"Okay." Louis nods and keeps walking towards the last door. 

When they get to Harry's room, Louis drops his bag by the dresser and looks around, "Where do I sleep?" 

"Erm. Well, we were supposed to just share my bed.. So you wouldn't sleep have to sleep on the couch downstairs. I mean, I'll go sleep on the couch.." Harry starts heading out of the room when Louis calls out to him. 

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Louis insists. 

Harry smiles, "You sure?" 

Louis takes off his jeans and drops onto the bed, burying himself under the covers. "Yes, positive. Now get over here before I change my mind." Louis groans. 

Harry chuckles and removes his shirt and jeans, laying under the covers. He turns over and closes his eyes trying to ignore the warmth he can feel radiating off of Louis' body only a few inches from him.  
_____

Harry wakes up, and slowly opens his eyes. He looks down at a slight pressure on his waist and he sees and arm wrapped around his waist. Louis has his nose pressed into Harry's back and he's breathing softly, letting out soft little snores. Harry doesn't want to move, ever. But it already says 12:00 am on hisnightstand and he has something special planned for Louis. Harry tugs on Louis hand until the younger boy starts to stir awake. 

"Wha-what the bloody hell is it?" Louis mumbles in the crook of Harry's wide back. 

"Louis, wake up man. I have a suprise. And I have some special people I want you to meet today," Harry speaks softly, trying to wake Louis slowly. 

Louis lifts his head and finally fully awakens. He scoots away from Harry with red gracing his pretty cheekbones, and he stretches. "I'm up." 

Harry chuckles and stands, popping all the crooks in his neck as he stands. "Dress comfortable, okay? What we'll be doing today is a bit rough," He smirks to himself, thinking of other rough things his little cousin could be doing. He turns and catches Louis staring at his body with a dazed expression. "What is it?" Harry looks down at his body. 

Louis shakes his head and blushes again. "Nothing, y-you're just in good shape." He lifts the covers off his bodyand wanders over to where his luggage is. 

Harry stares at Louis butt and thighs and his little feet as he steps over to his stuff by the dresser. Harry keeps staring and then Louis bends over and he flips around because, no. He won't live through that without getting hard. 

Harry walks toward his closet and grabs a shirt out of the closet, identical to the one he wore yesterday, except more worn and torn. The top three buttons at the top broke off long ago, so his chest is exposed. He puts on some cut jean shorts that end above his knee. He can hear Louis changing behind him but he keeps his eyes forward, trying to keep his eyes in front of him. The he throws on some socks and slips on his white converse. Well, they were once white.

He turns to Louis with a smile, sizing up his sweat pants and a loose white shirt that shows off the tattoo across his chest. Harry sucks in a breath at the 'It Is What It Is' in cursive writing. Louis looks up from where he's tying the laces on his black vans. "Ready, young Harold?" Louis says standing up. 

Harry scoffs and starts fixing the blankets on his bed, "I'm older than you, kid." 

Louis crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. "I'm not a kid. How old are you anyway? You can't be over 18." 

Harry smiles, patting down the pillows and reaching for his phone, heading towards the hallway and passing by Louis. "I'm 19, actually." 

Harry walks down the stairs with Louis close behind him. He walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the counter. "They went down to the store to grab dinner for tonight and the next 3 weeks I guess." He laughs and pulls out some cereal, and milk. Louis hasn't even replied, he's just trying to snatch glances at Harry's chest. Harry walks over to a cabinet and doesn't even have to stand on his toes, and that sort of pisses Louis off cause how Iis Harry so long and lean and beautiful. Their family genes aren't all that perfect.

Harry turns from the cabinet with two bowls in his hand, and hands one to Louis. Their fingers brush and Harry feels a little shock but Louis doesn't seem to notice, so Harry plays it cool. 

"Who am I meeting today?" Louis questions before he puts a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

Harry looks up from his bowl and gives Louis a closed lipped smile. "My best friends. Liam, Niall, and Zayn." 

 

Louis nods, "Okay," he says, covering his mouth. 

"But I'll warn you now, they are the strangest three you will ever meet," Harry laughs, shaking his head. 

"Why is that?" Louis looks up. 

"Huh, you'll see." Harry smirks and finishes his bowl. And snatching Louis' as he walks towards the sink. 

"Hey! I wasn't finished you twat," Louis stands and grabs for his bowl but Harry has already turned on the faucet over his bowl. 

"We'll need atleast a few hours of sunlight for you to handle our little activity today." Harry smiles and starts heading towards the front door. "Well bring your lazy ass out here, shrimp!" He yells jokingly to Louis.

Louis follows after Harry, and shuts the door behind him. He catches up with Harry and tries to keep their legs in the same stride. They're walking to the right side of house, onto a huge pasture. Louis sees some things that he didn't even notice last night. There's some fenced in horses, and a barn a few acres off to the side. Harry smirks at Louis' not surprised face. He leads Louis towards the horse pen, and tells Louis whats going on. 

Harry leans against the fence and turns to Louis, " Zayn, Liam and Niall should be on their way right now, but I'm gonna teach you how to horseback ride." 

Louis' eyes almost bug out of his head. "I'm sorry?" 

Harry smiles and jumps the fence, "You heard me." The older boy put two fingers in his mouth and whistles. 

Louis watches in confusion as one of the four horses high tails over to them. It's a deep brown with a forest green saddle, and trots right up to Harry. Standing up, Harry comes up to the horses jaw. He pats its back a few times before he puts a foot on the saddle and climbs over the back. 

"Watch what I do, okay?" Harry makes come clicking noises and softly prods the horses thigh with his legs.

He pats the horses saddle, "Come on, Lady." Harry has the horse at a slow pace before he taps the horses thighs harder, making Lady go into flight. She runs down the field, Harry holding on to her reins. Louis watches in awe as Harry runs the horse all the way towards the other horses. He grabs one of the other horses reins, a grey one, and tugs it alongside Lady as she trots back to where Louis is. The grey horse struggles against Harry's hold on his rein but Harry keeps a strong hold. They make it back to Louis' side of the gate, slowly but surely. 

"This is a new one of ours. His name is Mist. He seems out of whack today, I'll go grab one of the calmer horses," Harry changes his mind and starts to turn both of the horses around. 

"No, I've got it." Louis insists, starting to jump the fence. 

Harry looks unsure but hops off Lady's back and walks towards Mist, still holding his reins. "Alrighty then. Um, just come put your foot through here," Harry points to the shoe slot on the side of Mist's saddle. 

Louis follows Harry's instruction, and puts his foot in the slot. 

"Okay, now just grab on the that piece at the fron of his saddle and pull yourself over. Careful Lou,-" Harry reaches for Louis waist and helps life him onto the horse. Harry keeps one hand on the side of Louis waist, softly smiling up at him. 

"Just go steady Louis, lightly tap his thighs, then click your tongue." Harry watches as Louis does exactly as told and slowly walks the horse away. 

"You got it Lou," Harry yells. "Just keep it slow and steady." 

"Yeah cause that's how he likes 'em!" A familiar voice says, its Niall. Harry turns and is greeted by Niall, Liam, and Zayn. And he gives each of his friends tight hugs. Liam is holding Zayn's hand, and Niall has his arms around them both. 

"Hey, is that your little cousin?" Zayn gestures to where Louis is, on the other side of the field with Mist. 

Harry smiles and nods, "Yeah. That's Louis, he's from the U.K. Cool right?" 

"Cute little thing." Liam smirks but coughs a bit when Niall elbows him in the ribs. 

Harry nods, "I know." 

"Wait, woah am I missing something?" Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

"No. What're you talking about?" Harry questions. 

Louis is off in the distance when he looks over and sees Harry with three other guys. A black haired one with tattoos, a pretty blonde, and a built brunette. "Harry! Look! Look at me, im riding just fine! Harry?" Louis calls, and calls but Harry doesn't seem to be giving him any attention. So, Louis decides he'll just have to catch Harry's eye. He kicks his ankles backhard onto the horses thighs and Mist backs up on two legs loosening Louis' grip on the reins and the horse breaks off running. Louis' hands fly loose, and he tries reaching for hair, for the saddle, anything to keep him from hanging off. But his body is being violently shook as Mist just gallops in odd patterns around the field. Louis shouts and yells, and before he knows it he's being dragged, the last thing he hears is, "Holy shit, Louis! " from Harry's voice from far off; and that's when he his head hits the ground, and he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest I've ever written anything so, I hope you guys like it & sorry its so late xx


	3. Kiss It Better 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces Louis to Zayn, Niall, and Liam, who just so happen to be in a threeway relationship.  
> \- 
> 
> Then Harry tries teaching Louis how to horseback ride, and that turns out to be a huge problem.

Louis slowly opens his eyes, the darkness blinking open to reveal Harry's room. There's a throbbing in his head, and a crazy pain in his back. 

"Ugh," He groans, sitting up a bit. 

"Louis? Louis be careful, mate." Liam, Zayn, and Niall stand from where they're sitting beside the bed. Zayn reaches for some pain pills on the bedside table and hands them to Louis, along with a glass of water. 

Louis puts the pills in his mouth, and chugs the water down. He didn't realize how dry his mouth was until now. But that doesn't matter. 

"Thank you," Louis says, blushing cause he doesn't even know these guy's names but they know his. Now that he properly looks at them he notices how their chairs are directly beside each other, no space inbetween whatsoever ever. The black haired, one who happens to look like some sort of Italian model, is sitting in the middle. He has one hand on the cute blonde's thigh, and a hand on the hot brunette's too. Behind his head, the other boy's arms are grasping the other's while resting on his shoulders. Like they all need to be touching, Louis notices. 

"Im sorry for coming off as overly blunt, but who are you lot?" Louis says. 

The blonde chuckles. "I'm Niall," He reaches out a hand and Louis shakes it. 

"My name is Zayn," The black haired one says waving. 

"Liam," He shakes Louis' hand as well, and gives him a warm smile. 

Louis sort of sits awkwardly on the bed, waiting for Harry to come back. Cause its strangely unnerving how all of Harry's friends are almost as gorgeous as Harry himself. 

"Where's Harry?" Louis says, his eyes searching the room. 

"We finally got him to go take a shower. He didn't want to leave your side, really. Kept pestering you, had him all flustered. " Liam says. 

"I'm back. Is he okay- did you guys bother him? Dammit Niall I told you your laugh was too loud! Louis, Lou are toy okay?" Harry says running to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Harry. I promise, just a little headache and some back pain. It's just like growing old, but thanks to Zayn here," Louis says gesturing to the boys scoffing in their chairs. 

"Quite frankly, I'm suprise he didn't kiss you Louis." Niall says, laughing. 

Louis turns his head to Harry, watching the older boy start to blush. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," He rubs Louis bicep, running his hand up and down. 

"Thank you, all of you." Louis says. 

Harry nods and smiles, "No problem." 

Zayn just shrugs, "We got here and you just starting jumping off the horse, man." 

They all laugh, except Harry. He's staring at Louis with a soft gaze, and something else that Lou can't quite figure out.

"Guys, Louis needs his rest." He states, still gazing at Louis. 

Zayn and Liam hug Harry and wave to Louis, but Niall gives Louis a hug too cause, "We're friends now." 

When they exit, Harry lays down, turning away from Louis. "I'm sorry, you know. I shouldn't have let you on Mist, I knew he was too much." 

 

Louis lays down too, grabbing Harry's shoulder to turn him around. "Hey, technically it was my fault. I was trying to get your attention." 

Harry smiles, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you trying to get my attention? " 

Louis feels his heart clench in his chest cause of the dimples and freckles and green green eyes. "I-I don't know. I mean- well, you- I just. I don't know," Louis blushes. 

Harry leans in more, and that's when Louis realizes how close they are. "You're cute when you stutter." 

Louis gives him a soft smile. "May I ask you something?" 

Harry nods, waiting. 

"Why did Zayn say he was suprised you didn't kiss me, when I woke up?" 

Harry looks down, then back up at Louis. "I was just worried." 

Louis bites his lip then speaks. "You know, I wouldn't mind. I mean, I know you don't want to but if you did you could. Sorry I'm rambling now,-" 

Harry blinks. "What?" 

"Nothing, just forget it." Louis sighs. 

"I heard you, I just want to make sure you said what I think you said." 

Louis shakes his head in disbelief. "I didn't stutter," 

"What if I want to kiss you right now?" Harry smirks. 

"Do it." Louis whispers. 

Harry knows its wrong, plain and simple. This is is baby _cousin. _He knows he should hesitate, should say it was a joke. But Louis is just waiting and willing for him to do something, anything. So he does.__

Harry closes the space between them, and presses a soft kiss to Louis' lips. But the younger boy wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Then he hooks his knee over Harry's hip, climbing on top of him. Harry bites onto his bottom lip, sucking it. He puts his hands on Louis thighs rubbing his skin through the fabric of his sweatpants. Louis is starting to slip his hands under Harry's shirt when he pulls back. 

____

"We have to be careful, okay?" Harry says, pecking Louis on the lips. "We can't do this now, its wrong with our mother's in the house, Lou." 

____

Louis leans down nipping at Harry's neck, then slides off laying down beside him. "Next time I get hurt, you can kiss it better."

____


	4. All wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and realizes he kissed his fucking cousin. Of all people, his own cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT GOOD INCEST WITHOUT A MORAL CRISIS (not really but ya know what I mean)

Harry slowly blinks his eyes till he's awake, squinting into the light pouring in through the window just above his head. But now the feeling in his body isn't so numb anymore. He can feel a weight on his chest, and more all the way down his torso. Looking down, he gets a face full of soft brown hair and he realizes that weight is a _body _on top of him. And that's when last night's events kick in.__

" Oh shit." He whispers to himself, trying not to wake Louis.

Harry takes a deep breath, running a hand down his face and squeezing his bottom lips. "What have I done." 

Louis stirs below him, groaning into his chest. "Harry stop talking. Just shush babe, please." 

Harry freezes at the word babe and slowly lifts Louis off of him, placing him back on his own pillow.

Harry gets out of bed, and heads to the shower. And he decides that today will be spent in the only place he can get his thoughts straight. Cause right now, he's screwed. 

-

"Where's Harry?" Louis asks, walking into the kitchen downstairs. 

"You're awake, love. How're you feeling?" Jay sets her tea down, walking over to Louis to hug him. 

"Afternoon sleepy head." Anne chuckles from where she's sitting at the table. 

"I'm fine. And hey Aunt Anne." He says with a tight smile. 

Anne stands and walks over to the sink, grabbing a clean bowl and handing it to Louis. "There's four different boxes of cereal in the cupboard over there. The milk is right here on the table. Knock yourself out sweetie." 

He just grabs the box of fruit loops and pours it in his bowl, along with the milk. Finishing it as quick as possible; dripping some milk on his shirt as well, Louis asks the same question from earlier. 

"Where's Harry?" 

\- 

Harry runs a hand through his hair, sighing. _Why do I ruin everything? _This had to be his worse messup yet. There was no denying. He was attracted to Louis in a physical and emotional sense. His cousin was basically everything he wants. But its wrong, might not feel wrong, but it is.__

 _ _He picks at the duct tape keeping the holes over his knees closed in his jeans, trying not to think about it. Harry looks around himself, breathing in the sweet scent of the surrounding feild of flowers.__

 _ _

Louseworts filled the land around Harry, almost as far as the eye could see with a patch of worn grass in the center. All of the bright fuchsia flowers were about three and a half feet tall on there thick green stems, hiding him away. Harry laid down on the flattened grass, staring up at the sky watching clouds drift by. 

He tries to let his mind go nowhere, or anywhere but Louis. He doesn't think of the clear blue eyes, or the soft round nose accompanied with a sharp jaw. Nor does the soft straight brown hair cross his mind, and definitely not Louis' beautiful tanned skin and thick muscles. None of that, takes Harry's mind. But now, he swears he could hear Louis' voice. The high sound, distinctive and loud, calling his name from somewhere not too far away. 

"I'm going crazy," Harry whispers to himself. 

__

"Harry?" 

Again he hears Louis call his name. Harry groans, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees, letting his head lean on his folded arms. 

"Harry if you're out here, can you fucking stand up or something? I'm not walking in there." 

Harry literally jumps up because that is definitely Louis. He can be seen from the waist up, but the flowers almost reach Louis' chest.

"What're you doing out here, Lou?" Harry calls out, making Louis search around for his voice before settling his body towards where Harry is.

"There you are. Why are you in the middle of a bloody feild?" Louis yells starting to push his way through the tall flowers. 

"I was-I was just thinking. I'm fine." Harry says, not knowing whether to walk towards Louis or to wait for him to get there. 

Louis takes about five minutes to get there, and Harry is dreading the moment he gets there. Will he be mad? Was it the pills that made Louis let Harry kiss him? Harry chews his bottom lip, worries about the possibilities. 

"You alright?" Louis says, reaching for Harry as soon as he gets to him. Snuggling his head into his cousin's tall frame. "You just left. Without saying anything. I mean- I know its dumb but I got worried when I woke up without you." 

Harry puts a large hand to Louis' back, rubbing up and down returning the hug. "I'm sorry. I just needed to think." 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back, looking up at him. " Was it because of yesterday? " 

Harry reaches behind him, removing Louis arms from his back. "About that, i'm sorry-" 

"Wait, you're sorry? No don't be-" The smaller boy tries to argue. 

"It was a mistake Louis." Harry says with finality. "That's it." 

"No! You wouldn't have dont it in the first place. Dammit, Harry. You know it wasn't a mistake." Louis says, pushing Harry's chest. "You asshole. It wasn't just a stupid kiss Harry."

Louis pushes Harry once more before turning and stomping through all the flowers. Mumbling strings of swears the whole way. 

"Louis! I didn't mean- not like that!" Harry calls running after him. 

Louis doesn't stop, doesn't flinch. He blocks Harry's voice from his ears. Only worried about getting back to the house. "I don't care," He mutters to himself. His pace quickens, cause he can hear Harry starting to run behind him. 

Harry comes up behind him, reaching for his arm. "Louis just listen. You have to think about this-" 

"No, I don't have to think about this because If I like someone I fucking _like _them. It doesn't matter who they are."__

__The older man sighs, trying to keep up with Louis. They're almost to the house now; and storming through the house with a pissed off Louis isn't exactly on his list of things to do today._ _

__"You're being irrational, Lou. Can we just talk?"_ _

__Louis reaches for the door, and his hand pauses on the handle. "You're sleeping on the couch."_ _

____ 

Louis doesn't care. Not at all. 

"I don't give one single fuck." He whispers to himself for the first couple nights he sleeps alone. 

Its strange because he only slept with Harry a couple nights, and missing the older boy's warmth was not expected. 

They avoid each other to the fullest. Louis out of anger, and Harry out of shame. Whenever Harry goes into his room to grab clothes or anything of the sort, Louis walks out. The first few times Harry had tried reaching for Louis and attempting to talk to him. But each time Louis would threaten him on different levels, each time getting worse. 

____

Its been about a week since they stopped talking, and its pretty taunting for the both of them. Louis sort of forgot the fact that they're in the same house. So even if they don't speak, they'll still inevitably see each other. Eventually, it becomes too much for Harry though. So he snaps. 

Louis is showering, letting the hot water cascade his toned body and hit the tile floor. He lets the water warm away his problems for now. Knowing that when he gets out, he'll have to see Harry again sooner or later. 

_

Harry stalks up the stairs, heading for his bedroom. He and Louis need to fix this. Being a coward was stupid of him, but Louis could've tried understanding a little more. He goes to open the door, but realizes the shower is on across the hall. His mum and aunt Jay are downstairs so that could mean only on thing. As he reaches for the doorknob Harry hopes Louis forgot to lock the door, and when he slowly swings the door open, Harry then locks it behind him. He sits on the lid of the toilet, thinking of what he should say, or do. So he settles on speaking first. 

"Lou, listen can we please talk?" 

Louis nearly jumps out of his skin and drops the soap, yelping. "You ass! What are you doing in here?" He wants to pull back the curtain but looking at Harry won't help a thing. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear. I was just scared- you have to understand that." Harry pleads. 

Louis scoffs, letting Harry hear his nonchalance. "I don't care. It was a mistake remember?" He continues bathing himself when he doesn't get a reply, hopefully he left. 

Harry starts undressing himself, even though all he can think is _what the hell are you doing? _But if this is the only way to get Louis to talk to him, so be it.__


	5. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes he needs to fix their issues, and the shower seems to be the only place he can corner Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I have taken so long to update. Thank you EVERYONE who has commented or anything, this one is for you guys. This chapter is shit, but I have a break coming up so expect more chapters soon. I owe yall c:

Harry shakes his head, quietly sighing.  
 _Am I seriously about to get into the fucking shower?_  
Yeah.  
He yanks his jeans off, leaving the them tossed besides Louis' clothes. His shirt falls off, gliding to the floor.  
Harry takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and pulls the curtains back stepping in.  
-  
"Jesus!" Louis screams throwing the bar of soap at Harry. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Pervert. Get out, now." He doesn't let his eyes rake Harry's tan toned body. He doesn't eye all of the inked etchings gracing Harry's skin. Not at all. The mist of water is causing Harry's hair to stick to his forehead slightly, the water dripping down his face.  
"Ow! Dammit, You wouldn't bloody listen to me." Harry grumbles. His hands are covering himself, and he keeps his eyes shut tight.  
"I had, and still have every reason not to listen to you. Now get out." Louis says, turning around and picking up the fallen soap once again. He pretends Harry isn't there. And he's got nothing to be ashamed of, so why not continue his shower.  
"Open your eyes idiot. Its not like I have something you haven't seen before."  
Harry slowly squints his eyes open and removes his hands. And instantly regrets it. Because Louis is literally borderline golden, is it even normal for someone to glow like that? His eyes rake down Louis' body and stop at his bum. Water cascades down his back, running over the glowing skin. Harry feels himself getting hard and shuts his eyes again.  
"No, no, no. God no." He mutters to himself.  
"You still haven't gotten out? Get out now Harry. Seriously, this isn't a joke and its not fucking funny. Go." Louis is glaring at the shower wall in front of him, clenching his fists.  
"I'll leave when we sort this out." Harry states.  
"There's nothing to sort. Do whatever you want, just make sure it doesn't involve me."  
The older man sighs, staring down at his hands. "I'm just scared, alright? I like you, I know that. But if we were to get caught, what would happen? You have to think about these things Lou-" 

"Hold on. You should've thought about it when you kissed me. You lead me, don't even deny that." Louis snaps, turning around.   
The water is hitting his back and he has to keep rubbing water out of his eyes but thats not enough to stop what he's seeing. Of course he'd seen Harry with his shirt off, but never naked. And, its _so_ much better then he could have ever imagined. He's got these hipbones that jut out, forming a sensual V. Harry is just quietly staring at him, his cheeks a soft tinge of pink. He notices the way Harry stands sort of shyly and withdrawn. Louis sucks in a breath and tries not to look at Harry down there. His chest is the broadest thing about him, his nipples stand out, all puffy and dark against his pecks.   
But what surprises Louis the most, is the fact that Harry is staring right back at him.

_In the same exact way..._


	6. Listen To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to go with your gut-- or in this case, your dick.

It happens at the speed of light. One minute, Harry is at the other side of the shower end, curled in on himself at a respectable distance away from Louis. But all of a sudden, that changes very quickly. Harry steps forward, reaching for Louis’ hips under the spray and pulling the smaller boy against him. 

Louis freezes for a millisecond before responding by tangling his dainty hands into Harry’s hair and pulling their faces together until their lips meet. And god, Louis has never, ever, been kissed like this in his life. Its just- its in every sense amazing. 

Harry grips the smaller boy’s side, surely leaving finger print marks onto his skin. Louis tightens a fist in his hair, causing Harry to groan and open up his mouth. The younger boy surges his tongue into the other’s mouth and stands on his tippy toes, licking his tongue deeper in Harry’s mouth. They move together languidly, soft but rough touches, both of them careful to not let their hands wander too low. But Louis is anything but shy against Harry’s mouth as he keeps him in place, feeling the fire burst between their lips. 

Harry is gone, absolutely gone as Louis takes control, well, Harry lets him. It’s all wild licks and lips smacking under the heat of the shower. He nibbles down on Louis’ lip, sucking it into his mouth harshly. Louis hisses and slides his hands down out of Harry’s hair and onto his neck; letting his nail scrape along the wet skin. But then Harry is pulling away, soft smile on his lips, 

“Are you still mad at me?” He asks tentatively. 

Louis giggles softly, touching their foreheads together. “After that? I don’t think I can stay mad.” 

Harry presses their lips together chastely, putting his hands to Louis’ face and rubbing his thumbs against his high cheeks. Louis watches his expression darken as he lowers his voice, almost whispering. “Is it alright if I try something? You can make me stop at any moment, I just want to see-“ 

“Anything. Anything you want, Harry.” Louis blushes, then looks down at how hard he is, how hard they both are, and the nearness of their bodies. 

Harry drops down to his knees, letting his hands run down Louis’ body as he goes down, feeling the smooth plains of skin beneath his fingers. “Tell me if you want me to stop babe, okay? Don’t hesitate. “ 

Louis looks down at the sight of Harry on his knees for him. Harry who is older and wiser than he is, but on the floor for him like Louis is the one who needs to be pleased first, like he’s someone important. He loves it. 

“Turn around for me babe,” Harry says softly, pressing Louis to turn around with his fingertips on the smaller boy’s thick thighs. 

Louis is confused at first He turns his head and watches in amazement as Harry licks his own fingers and spits all over them, leaving them slick and shiny. He’s not really sure what the point is in him turning around, or Harry sucking on his fingers until he kneads his hands onto his bum before pressing his thumbs inbetween Louis’ cheeks and spreading them. 

“Oh,” The smaller boy lets out a high pitched whine as Harry lets his thumb press in slightly. Its an odd feeling, not entirely satisfying but intriguing. He feels the thumb slip away again, but then the sensation of a whole finger replaces it and he sighs into his arm as he brings it up over his eyes as he leans against the shower wall. 

“You okay?” Harry asks, pressing a soft kiss to one of Louis’ cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep going.” 

Harry wiggles his finger around, feeling Louis’ hole clench around his digit. He searches around in the warm heat, prodding until he hears Louis moan above him. 

“Oh my god,” The boy releases a strained noise into his arm, trying to stay quiet.

“There we go. Just be a bit quiet baby, we’re fine.” 

Harry leans forward and smirks at the thought of what he’s about to do, and what Louis’ reaction will be. He nicks his teeth against the plump swell of the blue eyed boy’s arse until his mouth is right up against his hole and he finally flicks out his tongue, letting it slide alongside his finger.

“Fuck,” Louis tenses up, arousal flowing down his legs as he feels the wetness of Harry’s mouth on his hole added with the persistent finger that rubs on that sensitive spot within him. “That’s- that’s good Harry, yeah.” 

Harry lets his tongue slip out a bit and swirls it around Louis’ rim. He watches in awe as his spit slides in with his finger, the skin around it pink a puckered. His middle finger prods right in beside the first one and he presses hard on Louis’ prostate, but he keeps his tongue light and teasing along the outside. 

He pulls his mouth away but keeps his fingers in the smaller boy persistently, pressing kitten licks along the smaller boy’s crack. “Does it feel good baby?” 

Louis lets the hand not supporting him against the wall slide down his collarbones, and over his nipples. He pinches harsh and quick, feeling the bud harden and stand out against his chest. “Yesyesyes, don’t stop.” 

His nails scrape over the dark skin around his nipple and he bites down on his lip as he lets his hand slide down lower, over his developing abs and slight tummy, and farther until his fingers are brushing through the prickly hairs above his aching red cock. He’s just about to relieve himself when Harry reaches in front of him, pushing his hand out of the way. 

“Let me take care of you,” Harry murmurs against his skin as he wraps his large hand around Louis’ length. 

Louis gazes down at the sight of Harry’s huge pale hand enveloping his tan dick, making his knees buckle at the attention.   
Harry starts scissoring his finger, but never leaves that bundle of nerves. He moves his finger and his hand wrapped around Louis at the same quick pace. He tugs up and down, sliding the foreskin along with his palm, and running his thumb over the stickiness leaking from the slit. 

“I can’t believe this. This is—You are—Just everything Harry, you’re so amazing at this,” Louis babbles above him, low moans escaping from his throat throughout the sentence. 

Harry laughs softly, then licks a fat stripe of skin beside his fingers, causing Louis to gasp. “Not as good as you though, baby. Look at you, all nice and wet for me. You gonna come, love? Hm?” 

“Yeah, just for you. You’re so fucking perfect Haz, I’m not gonna last,” Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to contain the loud groans that threat to break out of his throat.  
The fingers wrapped around Louis’ cock tighten then slide down to run under his balls and glide over his taint, almost meeting the two fingers at his hole. Harry brings his hand back from beneath him and back on his cock, tugging a few more times before Louis is spilling his warm load all over his fingers. 

“Fuck, get up here. Now Harry. Wanna get my mouth on you,” Louis turns on his unstable legs, wobbling slight as he grips Harry’s biceps and helps him up. 

He licks into the larger boy’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. Harry moans softly when Louis sucks his tongue into his mouth, grazing his teeth on it. He stays there for about a minute before pulling back and smiling mischievously as he slid down onto his knees. Harry’s eyes widened since he hadn’t expected anything of Louis, his only thought to please the other boy and not himself. 

“You don’t have to, dearest. Only if you want to,” He speaks softly down to him as he cards his hands through the younger boy’s wet hair. 

Louis gives him a blunt, “Trust me, I do. But just- forgive me if I’m shit at it okay?” 

Before his grabbing Harry’s large cock in his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, leaving Harry no time to reassure or comfort him on his comment. He rubs the tip around his lips a few time, pre come already leaving traces on his skin.   
Harry’s breath hitches, his abs tightening and his broad chest shuddering in a ragged breath. Louis’ is thankful he blocks the water so he can keep his eyes open and watch his face as he finally slips Harry into his mouth. 

“Fucking Christ, yes,” Harry grunts. 

Louis likes the feel of the older boy’s hard and heavy dick on his tongue. It’s better than he thought, more satisfying on his side as well. As he looks up and takes in Harry’s animated expressions and the looks of pure bliss across his face, he realizes that he prefers to be on his knees for Harry. And he likes to know that he can make Harry feel good. He flattens his tongue in his mouth and massages the underside of Harry’s cock, feeling the thick vein. 

The smaller boy hollows his cheeks, sucking in the same way that he’d do a lolli. Only this is nothing like a lolli, and lollies don’t make his cock swell up again the way Harry’s dick in his mouth does. He must be doing something right because Harry seems to be struggling to know where his hands go, like he’s forgotten where to function. Louis reaches his hands up from where they were rested on the man’s thighs and grabs Harry’s, placing them in his hair. 

He pulls off, spit connecting from Harry’s tip to his bottom lip. “I want you to fuck my mouth, like- don’t hold back. At all.” 

Harry’s just letting his words sink in before there’s a slick wet heat on his cock again, then he’s bucking his hips slightly. “God, look at you, Lou. Such a little slut for me. Just for me.”   
Louis feels Harry slam against the back of his throat, he forces his mouth to open up wider, jaw stretched even farther. He revels in the way Harry’s hands yank his hair harder, to the point where they keep him in place, but he could easily pull away if he wanted to . He breathes harshly through his nose, tears falling down his cheeks from the burn of harry fucking deep into his mouth. 

He feels the older boy’s thrusts start to shallow out, and become more sloppy, and that’s when he pulls away. 

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asks immediately, untangling his hands from Louis’ hair and moving them down to stroke his face, and prod at his lips. 

“No, no. Not at all. I just. I was wondering if—if you could come on my face,” Louis says, his voice lowering towards the end. His cheeks burn, soft tinges of pink graces his cheeks. 

Harry moans and grips Louis’ face harder and smiles, “ Yeah. Yeah, of course baby. Whatever you want.”   
Louis reaches up, pulling on Harry’s cock in quick short jerks, licking at the head a few times. 

“Come on Harry, give it to me.” He looks up at him through his lashes and that’s all it takes before there’s come spurting over his mouth, his cheeks, his nose. When he blinks, a smudge high on his cheek gets onto his lashes. He licks his tongue around his mouth, tasting for the warm liquid curiously. 

“Jesus, Lou. You’re so perfect. C’mere.” 

And suddenly Louis is being lifted up onto his feet like a child, Harry wrapping his arms around his slim waist as the water starts to go cold above them.   
He presses kisses all over Louis’ face, watching as the spray wipes away any evidence of their actions. Harry leans down and presses a soft and lingering kiss onto Louis’ thin, pouty lips. 

“You did so good. Such a good baby for me,” He murmurs against the younger boy’s mouth. 

“Only for you. I only want you. “ Louis says earnestly. 

Harry reaches behind him and shuts off the faucet, then opens the curtain and reaches for a towel, wrapping Louis up in it. 

“And I only want you, love. We’ll figure this out, okay?” He promises, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead as he dries him off. 

“I know we can. We have to, because I can’t waltz around and pretend I don’t have feelings for you Harry.” Louis speaks in a serious tone, face going solemn. 

Harry wraps his own towel around himself and dries quickly, before picking bother pairs of their clothes off the floor. “Come on. Let’s go talk in the room.” 

They run across the hallway, slipping into Harry’s room as quietly as they can muster, before slipping their boxers on and climbing under the covers.   
Louis unabashedly spreads himself across Harry’s chest, outlining the swallows with his fingertips but avoiding Harry’s eyes. 

“Hey, look at me babe,” Harry reaches up and brushes Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “We’ll work this out together, alright? Me and you. We will.” 

Louis sighs softly. “I just—I don’t want you to freak out and change your mind again. Like you have more options than I do, you’ve done things I haven’t. Like it just scares me. “ 

Harry frowns, “I’m sorry about that again. Honestly. I just thought that, you know, that you’d eventually sort of realize who I am and what we are to each other. Not that you don’t know that, like I’m not saying you’re stupid, just that, we can be blinded by things sometimes.” 

“I can see perfectly fine. Besides, there were blokes back in the day who used to marry their sisters and shit. You and I are doing the family a favor if you think about it.” Louis states, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I can’t with you,” Harry says, covering his mouth as he tries to cover his laugh. “You’re awful.”

Louis just smiles and crinkles his nose at him before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. “We’ll make the best out of what we can, yeah?” He asks, hopefully.   
Harry nods, smiling and pressing another kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Yeah, love. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII EVERYONE so its like 4 am, hopefully you all see that I finally updated! And since i made you all wait so long, i decided, why not put some action in this chapter? Give me feedback, always feel free to talk to me, im on tumblr at zaynstucture and just yeah i hope you guys like this, love yall (yes i said yall) - Jay


End file.
